Ice and Wings
by j7r3l
Summary: Told from Max's point of view. New flock member and Akila's pregnant! Better than it sounds, honestly. :  More chapters coming soon if you guys like it.And yes, the name doesn't make sense just yet..


I'm Maximum Ride, Max for short. I'm 98% human and 2% bird. Nope, not kidding. If you've been with me throughout the series, you know that I'm in a flock of seven, or now six, since Fang left. I.. Sigh… Well, I loved Fang. I've been crying nonstop for the past month over him. God, I'm such a girl. But I try to stay strong for the flock, and be a good leader. So far it's been…. Well. It's just…been going. Without Fang.

Not like Mr. Perfect helps any, sitting around, fitting in to the flock like he belongs here… him and his perfect body, eyes you could die for, and- Oh, god. I'm shutting up.

So far, this day has been super crazy.

It all started when we were going for a fly over the canyon. With my raptor vision, I spotted a girl getting pretty much mauled by a bunch of Erasers. Super Max, to the rescue.

"Guys! Look down!" Nudge cries, seeing it too.

"Alright, we're going to go down and take out some Erasers, kay? Save the poor girl. How stupid are they to attack a freakin' human?" I mumble that last sentence, more to myself than to the flock as I fly straight down to the Erasers.

The girl's on the ground now, the Eraser's blocking most of my view of her, but I can see a patch of light blonde hair, lighter than even Iggy's. I land on top of an Eraser, bringing my hands down hard on his ears, blowing his eardrums. He yelps and falls to the ground. The other Eraser's turn and look at me, snarling. That's when I see that the girl has _wings. _She's one of us!

I turn and roundhouse kick an Eraser then kick him in the gut with my other foot. Iggy lands beside me and starts taking out Erasers with perfect aim even though he's blind.

I hear him cry, "My sunglasses! You little-," the rest is cut off by an Eraser's yelp. I turn to see Nudge beating the crap out of one of the wolf men. Aw, I'm so proud. I just love the look of pure hate on her face as she lands punches left and right. I raised them so well.

I turn back to see an Eraser lunging at me.

I snarl and punch him in the face, then kick him where it hurts. He goes down. All but one who's dead, end up running off into the woods. I keep one eye on the remaining Eraser, hoping he really _is_ dead as we move over to the girl.

She has a gash on her arm, looks like a bite mark, then several scratches on her. That's like nothing compared to what happens to us on a daily basis.

She's pale, with light blonde/whitish hair, and her wings are pure white flecked with a light bluish color. Iggy slowly reaches out and touches her wings, to feel the color, and then her hair, then her shoulder, feeling to see what she looked like.

The girl blinks, and lifts her head, looking at all six of us standing over her and Iggy's hand hovering over her shoulder. He pulls it back quickly.

Her eyes widen when she sees the wings on all of us.

"What's your name?" I ask.

She looks at me, and that's when I see her eyes are a startling blue.

"Blink," she says, then looks at Iggy.

Iggy gasps.

"What? What happened?" I ask.

"I can see her eyes," Iggy says staring at her in wonder.

"Her eyes? I ask, confused.

He just nods.

"Like are they just big blue eyes floating in the middle of nothing?" Nudge asks, glancing between the two.

He glances up at her.

"Uh, More like… well yeah, pretty much," he says, still staring at Blink.

We sit there for a minute watching Iggy and Blink. I glance over at Dylan. He was watching them and watching my reaction to see what I would think.

"Alright. Well," I say, straightening up and clapping my hands together, making them jump, "Let's get back to the house. Blink, come with us. Can you fly?"

"Yes. Um… Can I… join your flock?" she asks straight out, looking at me.

I glance around at the flock. Angel gives me a little nod, to tell me she wasn't planning to like kill us in our sleep or something. Angel's our little mind-reader who tries to take over the flock, like, once a week.

"Yeah, sure," I say. Iggy grins. I walk past him to get a little flying jumpstart and slap him upside the head when I pass, laughing at the lovestruck look on his face.

I spread my wings out and take to the air, leading the way home. I feel them all fly up beside me and suddenly a wing brushes my own. I look over to see Dylan, so close I could almost touch him. He meets my eyes. I'm lost in them for a minute then I think of Fang and look away, landing on the porch and walking towards the door.

Stupid Dylan, always perfect.

I walk in the house, the flock on my heels. Gazzy, Nudge and Angel sit down on the couch, Iggy goes to the fridge for a coke, Dylan leans against the wall opposite me, I sit down in an armchair. Blink just kind of stands there awkwardly. Iggy grabs her arm and leads her to the other couch where they both sit down.

Total and Akila walk in side by side.

"Whoa! Who are you?" he asks, looking straight at Blink.

Her eyes widen in surprise and she blinks… I'm starting to get why she's called Blink.

"Uh… Blink."

"He's a mutant like us. We broke him out of a lab a few years ago," I say for explanation. She nods, still looking stunned.

"Um, guys? I have some news…," Total says, glancing at Akila. She nods slightly.

"Akila…is… expecting…puppies," he says slowly. I stare at him in disbelief. It's awkward silence for a few minutes.

"Expecting _puppies?_" I yell, "Like flying, talking, _puppies?"_

"Well, I don't know if they'll be able to talk or fly…," he says.

"Oh my gosh," Nudge breathes, staring at Akila.

"These are gonna be some freaky lookin' puppies. Malamute and a Scottish terrier?" Iggy chuckles glancing at the odd pair.

Total glares at him.

"Total! What are you going to name them?" Nudge cries.

"Akila's thinking..," he glances at me, "Fang. For one."

The flock glances up at me nervously.

"Sure, Total," I say, glancing out the window for a second, trying not to cry. God, I'm such a wuss.

"And I suggested Ari. And for girls, we were thinking-," I cut him off.

"Whoa, okay, you're having _puppies._ So, we're going to have to clean up pee, and they're going to chew on everything, and we're going to have to teach them how to like, fly. _And_ talk. Oh my god, it's like we're having babies," I'm pacing now, thinking of all the crap this could bring. What if we have to make a quick break away from Erasers? We'd have to get all the little guys first, and what if there's like thirteen of them?

"Well… yeah," Total says lamely.

I look over at him and sigh. He's giving me the puppy dog look.

"I'm calling my mom. We're going to get her to come here and see how many there are with one of those ultrasound things," I say, walking towards the phone.

She agrees to come over and will be here in about an hour.

I flop down on the couch with a sigh.

Puppies_._ This is going to be interesting. Especially with Blink here.


End file.
